Wooing Batman
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Batman is dismissive, but Wally is determined, because he knows that Batman has to like him. Maybe just a little. BatFlash Slash.


Disclaimer: So, at the moment I have Hawk, Question, Dove and Dr. Fate on my side, but until I get Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, I'm afraid I won't be able to win and therefor do not own anything except my rather twisted mind.

* * *

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"No."

DI

"What are you doing this Friday?" Flash managed to corner Batman in the Watch Tower dining room. It was late at night and Batman was sitting in one of the corners, nursing a coffee while going over a pile of old files.

"Benefit dinner." Wally grinned; continuing on at the other mans quick reply.

"Saturday?"

"Visiting diplomats." Batman took another sip of his coffee and Wally was struck by the sudden realization that he had never seen the man drink, or really eat, before. Then the other man stood, breaking through his thoughts.

"Well what about Monday?" Wally called after him.

"No."

DI

Flash waited and watched as Batman paused at the door to his room on the Watch Tower. The man didn't glance around in confusion, just stared- almost irritated, at the floor and then stooped down and picked up the bouquet of flowers left in front of his door.

Wally took a moment to inwardly celebrate as Batman seemed to consider the gift. Then he fumbled as the bouquet was tossed right at him. He nearly dropped the flowers twice in his surprise, how could Bats have known he was there? Right- the _Batman_. Ears like a bat. By the time he looked up again Batman had entered his room and the hall was empty again.

DI

"Listen, I like you, I'm pretty sure you like me, so go on a date with me!"

"No."

DI

The flowers hadn't worked so he moved on to chocolates. There wasn't much one could buy for one of the richest men in the world.

He left them in the monitor room with a little picture of a bat on them, knowing Batman had monitor duty.

Flash waited in one of the common areas, not completely sure what he was waiting for or how Batman would know how to find him, all the while trying and failing to read his book. It had been a slight distraction at best anyways.

He looked up; excited as someone came in, and then felt it drain away when he realized it wasn't who he was waiting for. Then he frowned as he took in the box of chocolates in Huntress' hands.

She caught him looking and grinned, holding out the box.

"Batman gave them to me; apparently he has an unwanted admirer."

Wally forced a smile, and then excused himself quickly from the room; he had spent all day zipping around looking for bat shaped chocolates.

DI

"Hey Bats?"

"…Flash."

"Here's my report from the mission yesterday."

"That's it?"

"Isn't it long enough?"

"It's fine. You didn't want something…else?"

"….No."

"…okay."

DI

Bullets kind of hurt. He hadn't actually wanted the knowledge, but he'd been distracted, timed his BIG move (capital letters!) wrong and grabbed Batman before the broody hero had been shot, but had been grazed in the process. Ouch.

He'd stumbled and had fallen; hitting the pavement and dropping the man he had just pulled out of the way. He was off his game; being rejected did that to a person.

"Flash? Flash!" Wally twisted, trying not to move around too much as his accelerated healing clotted the wound. But _ow_, that hurt.

"Yeah- I'm good, I'm okay." He reassured Batman as he loomed over the scarlet speedster.

"You didn't have to do that." The older man crouched down, bandaging the wound while Hawk and Dove took care of the threat.

"Yes I did." Batman stared at him for a long moment; Wally stared right back, refusing to back down. Then they both looked away and the moment was broken.

DI

"Batman…"

"What?"

"You're following me." There was a delayed pause as Batman didn't deny the accusation. "I'm fine, all healed!" Wally gestured at his leg and fresh costume, one without bullet holes. The other man didn't seem to buy his reassuring smile.

"I can see that."

"…Right."

DI

"Alright, I want to know what's going on." Batman was tall, dark and broody; Bruce Wayne wasn't that different. He just had a few more facial expressions, like surprise.

"Flash?" Bruce had probably been trying to figure out what Wally was doing at his house, er- mansion. The place was _huge_, you could've probably fit Wally's apartment into it at least a hundred times.

"Wally." He corrected.

"Wally," Bruce tried again. "What are you doing here?" He was rather impressed that he had surprised the Batman.

"I want to know what's going on." Bruce quirked an eyebrow, but stepped aside so that Wally could enter. The place looked even bigger from the inside, maybe chocolates and flowers really hadn't been the best idea's to woo Bruce Wayne.

"First you make it fairly clear that you want nothing to do with me and then you start stalking me!"

"I never said that." Wally stopped and stared, confused. "That I wanted nothing to do with you. Quite the opposite actually."

"Wait," Wally began, slowly piecing everything together and still not really understanding what was going on. "So you do _like_ me?"

Bruce nodded in agreement, watching him. Wally was tempted to hit him, just to see if he noticed.

"Then why did you keep turning me down?" He exclaimed, exasperated.

"Batman tends to control the biggest parts of my life; this was something for Bruce Wayne." Wally wasn't sure whether he was excited or annoyed. Sometimes he really didn't get the other man.

"So, you were just waiting for me to show up at your _house_?" Bruce nodded again, managing to not even look the slightest bit sheepish. He had probably planned the entire thing.

"Jerk." Wally muttered fondly, deciding that his irritation at being set up could wait until later. He reached out and pulled Bruce close.

"I believe this means we have a date then." The other man smirked down at him, using the full inch or so he had on Wally to his advantage.

"Does this mean you're asking_ me_ out then?" Wally wasn't completely convinced that he deserved the swat to the back of the head.


End file.
